lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chinese Michael
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Stella Nashira page edit reversed & Deborah Odell page deleted Hello. Your addition of the actor name to the text of the character page was an improper edit. The page you created for Deborah Odell did not comply with the formatting of Actor pages in the wiki and one sentence does not an actor page make – I deleted the page. Please start again. Since you are a new user, I suggest you read the contents of the welcome message you received when you registered a user name, follow the guidelines for editing and creating pages in the wiki, and for participating in it. As for the Stella Nashira & Deborah Odell pages: 1. Review the format and style of other character and actor pages in the wiki before editing pages and creating new ones. 2. Read the contents of the following category: New Pages How To. 3. Read the contents of the following article: How to create an ACTOR page. 4. Look at the contents of the following wiki template: Template:LGCharacter. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:00, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Episode titles need to be included in addition to new information Re: your edit of The Morrígan page Trivia section. I reworded your edit to include the name of the specific episode where we find out that she is, indeed, a mother. As you will see done in other articles, when an episode reveals new information and that information is added to a page, the title of the episode for the new information is included. You might want to spend a few moments to check-out how edits are done in the wiki by reviewing other character pages (Bo, Lauren, Kenzi, etc.). Virago a-go-go (talk) 10:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Adding titles of episodes to Season 5 before season begins It's not that enthusiasm isn't appreciated, but we don't do this in the wiki. We don't jump the gun and add information that has not been corroborated. Titles of episodes can be changed at the last minute before they're aired (example: Origin -- which was originally titled "It Begins"). To add an episode name to a list of Lost Girl episodes the episode needs to have been broadcast with said name first. Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:47, June 2, 2014 (UTC)